The Storm Angel
by Kamikaze duck
Summary: Fate has chosen to allow the demise of countless innocence by the terrors of the dark. A being of great authority has deigned to send an Angel to remedy this.
1. The Light in the Sky

The Light in the Sky

Cousland stood over the ogre's body admiring her handiwork. The ogre had thrashed about a good amount before succumbing to its wounds and had finally hit the floor with a good thud. All around the room one could see that quite an epic struggle was previously at hand. The ogre itself lay in a pool of its own blood, several slits and cuts to its hamstrings and neck area. Cousland could hear fighting down the hall shouts and yells indicating a small battle was at hand. She sighed and lifted the torch to light the beacon when the building started the shake. Dust fell from the rafters above with the shaking growing worse each passing moment. She moved over to see if the same could be said of those below her. A tower across the bridge cracked upwards and fell on a ballistae holding position on a distant hill. The screams of surprise and horror were deafened by a loud and thunderous crash. Cousland managed her way over to the nearest window and gazed awestruck as a comet of sorts crashed into the forest ahead of King Cailan's charge. The Dark spawn were not charging the Ferelden army, but instead turning to a foreign threat within their lines. The shaking stopped and she let go of the torch, lighting the ogre's blood trail on fire and in turn lighting the beacon.

"The building is clear- how did you get up here so quickly?" Alistair panted.

The fighting in the hall had ceased and Alistair and another soldier ran up to find her staring out at the battle before them. A cacophony of noise could be heard, but above all the shouting and war cries. A sharp _bang_ could be heard in rapid bursts, sometimes a steady stream. The mage that had accompanied the party up the stairs walked forward and produced a spy glass from his sagging and torn robes. He looked on into the fight and gasped.

"There's- there's a golem or something- it's completely annihilating them-" Autumn Cousland snatched the scope from the mage and took a look for herself. What she saw was terrifying and awesome in ways she could not put in words. Finally Alistair lost his patience and started asking questions.

"Stop hogging the telescope and let me look already!" Autumn gave him the looking glass, a look of concern etched on her face. "Finally I get to lo- by the maker what is that thing?"

The mage grew excited, "the maker has answered our prays and sent an angel!" He started singing a hymn and praying. Cousland merely looked on with genuine curiosity at the spectacle before their eyes. To the south, the main force could be seen sweeping down on the vast dark spawn horde. "Well we did our part. Let us watch from here."

He sniffed the air and smiled. The genlock could sense the fear of the pathetic humans before him. Today he would feast on their flesh and wear their skin as a trophy. He was going to add skulls today to his collection! The shiny golden one at the front looked especially appetizing. He could peel the armor off and devour the juicy bits inside. Oh how this would be a great day just as the voice in his head told him! The day of the damned had come; none would stop them from scouring the surface and all in it. The genlock could hear the noise of the surface flood in through the tunnel. He and his kind quickly stormed up and onto the surface. He looked around and smiled, surveying the battle before him and began to rush forward screaming obscenities in his garbled tongue.

Thousands rushed from the cave networks toward the rear of their vanguard force. He had seen the golden one earlier and retreated back into the cave networks to tell boss that the humans were ready to die. Now they rushed forward to join their fellow monsters in a bloodbath. All over one could hear the clamor of many dark spawn shrieking together in unison as they ran to the sword clangs and screams. But there was another sound, a loud boom would echo here and there, followed by the screams of his fellow dark spawn. Suddenly a massive ogre head flew through the air and smacked the hurlock standing next to him instantly killing it. The genlock and those around it started to panic, but were pushed forward by the constant surge of darkspawn behind them. The genlock to his right was trampled by an ogre who then, coinciding with another loud boom, turned into bloody mist. The concussive force from the bolt caused the genlock to be knocked off his feet only to be trampled by his fellows.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he got up again. He snorted in disgusted at his broken leg but pressed on heeding the call of the beautiful siren. Hardly anything could be seen as he moved forward behind his larger brethren. Other genlocks could be seen on a rocky outcropping loosing arrows before another rapid burst of loud booms cascaded with his ears causing them to become much like the ogre he had seen earlier. He finally got to a spot where he could advance no further and indeed he saw true fear in the eyes of the hurlock before him as it ran the way he had come, holding his left arm in his right hand. The genlock, curious to see what was going on, heard a mighty war cry before the ground itself shook, causing those before him to be launched in all different directions.

Before the genlock stood a massive being clad in the most ornate armor, no helmet was present on the warrior's head, his face identifying him as a human. He froze in stark terror at the eight foot tall reaper before him. He did not see the massive piles of his dead fellows around him as his sight was solely transfixed on what he saw before him. The genlock forgot to even draw his bow, before he was crushed under the weight of a dead ogre who had been recently hit by a war hammer.

Captain Alexander Augustus Maximus swung his hammer high over his head, bringing it down on yet another vile ogre causing the creature to land already dead upon its own underlings. He bellowed another litany of battle, reciting the battle poems he had studied as a young marine. He allowed the momentum of his hammer to carry death to his enemies that surrounded him. They continued to throw themselves at him heedless of death, only caring for the siren call. The crater created by his entry was now filled to the brim with the dead bodies of his foe. Thirty meters in diameter and six meters deep, the hole was overflowing with darkspawn bodies. The Astartes had moved from it sometime ago and had formed another pile of bodies. He moved now towards the humans to his rear, which could be heard nearing his position. The darkspawn no longer surrounded him which only meant the window by which he could strike them shortened a bit. He frowned at this prospect, to be surrounded by his enemy was to ensure they could not escape him, for wherever he would turn, there would be another to strike.

Confirming his own thought process, he moved forward towards his enemies in a full sprint, his shield and hammer knocking foes to and fro. He bowled over countless vermin and then pulled his bolter free of its holster, placing his shield on his back. He swung his hammer while simultaneously firing his bolter, every shot finding its mark only to have the target explode outwards while killing others within the bolt's explosive radius. Every swing of his hammer sent foul creatures into their fellow darkspawn, knocking them to their backs screaming. His retinal HUD identified targets and their varying threat levels. Information sped across his retina identifying a massive ogre 50 meters away charging towards a group of human warriors. He took a mere moment to consider what lay behind him as he turned around, a mere fraction of a second to lay his next actions.

He pulled a massive grenade from his belt; several arrows pinged uselessly off his armor. The Astartes primed it and threw it at the charging hurlock to his left. He then moved in the opposite direction towards the massive ogre charging into the human lines, covering the distance in a few scant seconds and bowling over the ogre before putting his hammer to his head. The grenade had gone off and taken everything in 10 meters with it including an alpha hurlock who had been directing forces at them. The darkspawn retreated from the immediate area only to be rebuked by another alpha further in the line and sent sprawling forward again towards the human defenders near King Cailan's position in a renewed fury. These darkspawn had completely forgetting about the humans on their extreme right flank and the massive human absolutely demolishing their numbers. A mistake they would pay dearly for.

The marine looked around him at the multitude of xenos bodies and watched their living comrades run off towards the other side of the battlefield. _They are after something specific._ Captain Alexander turned around to the men behind him who were wearily staring at him, shields, swords, axes, pole arms, and spears all aimed at him. One inched forward a bit looking as if he might shit himself, "Who, who, who are you?"

The Astartes merely turned and spoke, "I am an Angel of Death set against the enemies of Humanity." He then revolved back to the darkspawn and charged forward screaming, "FOR THE EMPEROR!" The entirety of Maric's Shield heard this and in one mad dash followed the massive space marine bellowing "FOR KING AND COUNTRY!" The entire flank of the darkspawn was thus penetrated and driven back by the fury of humanity. A fresh volley of arrows was loosed into the dark spawn just Alexander made his first connecting blow, running shoulder first into an Ogre, which was sent sprawling on the ground, a massive shield brought down on its neck.

The Space Marine moved forward at startling speed, Ferelden's best a bit of a ways behind him still dealing with the darkspawn turning to meet them. Alexander brought his hammer into an arc, crushing everything within range as he swung around in a three hundred and sixty degree movement. Everything within arm's reach became dead before hitting the ground. Bringing his bolter to bear, he shelved his shield and proceeded to cut down rank after rank of darkspawn adversaries. His gait carried him into the middle of another large group of darkspawn who had yet to engage their human opponents near the diversionary host. Captain Alexander smacked aside darkspawn with steady ease as he pushed deeper into they're massive gaggle that seemed stymied to move forward. He could see from his tall view that the defensive line was about to break under the extreme exertion of darkspawn.

The Astartes deciding to alleviate this issue for them, he activated the massive pack on his back. Traveling scores of feet into the air, he dropped two grenades towards the front of the formation, but not quite near any beleaguered humans. Hefty amounts of darkspawn infantry were eliminated in bright flashes and deafening explosions, relieving the human line somewhat. The Captain then descended right on top of a group of hurlocks, smashing through them with trivial ease. In a flash the super human speed, the Astartes weaved in and out of the human line smashing aside darkspawn as he went looking for a leader among them. Alexander frowned as he could not see hardly anything under this sea of Darkspawn and steel.

He blasted into the air again, his mind identifying numbers and soldiers. He spotted the long blonde hair and golden armor not even a second into flight, angling himself to intercept an oddly large of ogres moving towards the golden warrior and others notables who were wearing tabards with a stylized gryphon. The space marine smashed straight into the first one promptly removing his head from his shoulders. Bolts flew into the next two who then became nothing more than bloody vapor. Alexander placed his bolter to its leg clamp and pulled his knife from its sheath to engage at close quarters. However odd the combination of a large knife and hammer was, this did not diminish the quality of death that was doled out. Another two ogres lay sprawled on the ground as he moved about them with surgical precision.

Cailan and Duncan had formed up with his royal bodyguards and other grey wardens to fend off the ogres, when out of nowhere this massive man clad in armor comes and kills their multitude in several seconds. The golem looked at them and nodded, then proceeded to fly off deeper into the fight looking for other targets of opportunity.

"Maker's wrath made incarnate your majesty! That golem just utterly destroyed those ogres coming for us." Ser Tramlein managed to blurt out.

Duncan continued to focus on killing the darkspawn while masking his concern of what in the hell that thing was. That couldn't have been a demon, it was something else alright. It was obviously not darkspawn or any other race. But how in the blazes did it fly and wear such massive armor was even more deeply concerting. He surmised if they survived this battle they would find out just who this being was. For he was certainly glad it had chosen to side with them. He couldn't imagine how they would fight back such a being if it chose to fight them. The Darkspawn seemed to be an endless horde coming toward them and somehow this giant had given the Ferelden army an unprecedented boost in morale, they were slowly and steadily pushing the darkspawn back. The giant had also killed untold thousands of darkspawn in the first hour alone. That comet had thrown hundreds of the wretched creatures into the air. It was quite magnificent really, if not terrifying too. He took a moment from the fighting, beheading another genlock, he looked up to see the giant taking off again using a weapon that produced a flash at the end and made a loud booming sound rapidly. The giant flew up and towards them, leaving behind a large explosion in the darkspawn ranks.

Loghain had not seen the beacon lit and wondered if to charge. He was about to call a retreat when a large shaking occurred, throwing him and most of his army on their arses. It seemed as if a massive earthquake had occurred. He looked up only to see a huge deafening comet fall among the darkspawn army below him throwing up hundreds of their bodies. He saw their outward ranks turn in and begin charging in reverse towards the comet. Loghain had decided now was the best time to charge and called it then and there. The mass of Ferelden's army had recovered from their falls and surged forward with savage war cries on their lips. The screaming reminded of his old times against the Orlesians, causing a smile to find its way onto his face.

The Teryn watched as his army savaged the darkspawn's unprotected flanks, forcing the vile creatures back into the forest. He frowned as he saw that Cailan's vanguard was not faring well as the darkspawn intently pressed upon it with reckless abandon. However many darkspawn the giant killed did not seem to stymie the tide that constantly washed against Cailan and his stout allies. However the marine had put a sizeable dent in their ability to swing back around to Loghain's main force, allowing them to advance freely into the darkspawn forces. However the darkspawn just seemed to keep coming and coming, this Loghain had noticed had caught the attention of their big friend.

Captain Alexander understood that he could continue this slaughter limitlessly; however the human defenders' stamina would be drained by such a prospect. He needed to find where all these fresh reinforcements were surging from and immediately halt it. The giant ignited his jetpack and flew up and towards the rear of the darkspawns' lines where he saw them surging out of a gaping cave. The Astartes immediately flew down into the mouth of the cave and began his deadly craft. Bringing his bolter to bear, he immediately cut down scores of darkspawn and brought their undivided attention to himself. He withdrew his bolter and proceeded to hammer and shield his way through the darkspawn coming out of the cave mouth, completely halting reinforcements into the warzone. He threw a grenade down the mouth which exploded a moment later causing a noticeable amount of rumble to accumulate, but not enough to stop his foe.

Alexander reeled around as a fork of lighting hit him knocking him on his back, he then quickly regained his posture and jumped after the darkspawn who had done so. The Astartes threw his hammer at the emissary and killed it, knocking it into a group of hurlocks rushing him. Moving with great speed, the giant pulled the remaining four grenades from his belt and threw them into the same general area down the tunnel. They erupted into a massive explosion causing a cave-in that would result in a lack of extra manpower to defeat the Ferelden defense force around Ostagar. He frowned at the thought of having no more grenades to use, the giant groups of darkspawn they destroyed was however gratifying. The Astartes wheeled around and rushed into the midst of an omega hurlock. This hurlock was far better armed and armored than any of its peers. It took notice of the giant and cackled, throwing two fireballs at him which were promptly dodged. The Astartes then pulled his bolter to assault the target. The omega frustrated, ordered two alpha ogres to charge forward, drawing fire from the Astartes. Alexander gunned down both ogres with impunity. However before he was able to eliminate the omega hurlock, the wretched creature promptly blasted off his feet with another fireball.

"Suffer not the xenos to live!" The giant roared forward, redoubling his efforts to close on the adversary.

The Captain's sensors went red as he saw his wounds were clotting and repairing from the burns he had just received. His two hearts pumped ever faster as he willed himself up, activating his rosarius for the first time. Another fire ball slammed into him only to be absorbed by the shielding. He smiled and pulled his knife, throwing it faster than any mind could process let alone any eye see. His knife picked up the omega and slammed it into a tree killing the omega on impact. He immediately turned to engage more darkspawn as they rushed him, trying vainly to defend their leader. Pulling hammer and shield, he smashed the score of darkspawn apart within seconds, another emissary choosing to throw forks of lightning at him along with another fireball slamming into his side. The Astartes activated his jump jets and slammed into the first one and threw his hammer into the second. Both eliminated with unrelenting fury.

It could be seen that the tide of Darkspawn had lessened considerably. Loghain could see from his high perch that many darkspawn coming from the forest had trickled down to nothing. He could hear the reports of that loud weapon the giant wielded from time to time in the background. However good this was, Cailan's vanguard had still not been broken through to. The advancing main army was meeting stiff resistance as the darkspawn seemingly realigned themselves to the main force. They knew that if they kept pushing on the vanguard, they would never get to whatever they were looking for while being slammed from the side. Soon that weak flank became a solid defensive line, but not after thousands of darkspawn had paid for it. Now Loghain was flustered as his army was met with a near halt trying to pry through to Cailan. If the king died- he cast it from his mind. Now was the time to push or the vanguard would be cut down.

"Ser Cauthrien, direct the second and third companies of Maric's Shield to push to the vanguard!"

"Yes my lord!"

"Cauthrien, move our Calvary to make a breach for the companies to push through. I want a link up with the vanguard now!"

"Orders underway milord," Ser Cauthrien mounted her warhorse and rode off to the companies.

Loghain, satisfied with that, watched as a giant figure flew out of the forest and into the still thick darkspawn lines pushing on the vanguard. Loghain looked intently as the giant warrior landed among a group of darkspawn and dispatched them with ease. The darkspawn closed on the threat within their own lines and soon a pile of bodies was forming. The massive human warrior taunting them and laughing as he played king of the pile, while all the darkspawn tried to climb the hill of their dead brethren for a chance to take a swipe at the Astartes. The captain merely laughed and launched himself into the air again, the burn of his jets setting the pile on fire.

Loghain gaped as he saw the giant fly into the air, the pile of bodies, fifteen minutes into the making catching on fire. He watched as the massive being ripped through the air heading for the forest, completely abandoning the fight for unknown reasons. The ground itself began to shake again forcing the Ferelden hero to look up. Another comet streaked across the sky into darkspawn rear most forces. Expecting to see another angel appear, Loghain looked on with impatience. Nothing came from it but hundreds of dead darkspawn flying into the air. The angel reappeared from the forest and moved to the comet's crash site. Suddenly, a massive thundering sounded repeatedly from the crash site, the darkspawn all around disappearing into mists of blood and gore.

Captain Alexander could hardly hold back a grin as he saw the beauty that was held before him. A massive assault pod that had been launched shortly after his came down bearing many deadly gifts. He immediately picked up the assault cannon, feeding in the assigned ammunition to have arrived with it. Once set up, he began unloading into the darkspawn, whole groups disappearing in beautiful flashes of light. Nothing at this point could get within twenty-five meters as he unloaded into the thick groups of darkspawn before him. _Click-Click-Click- _the Astartes frowned and double timed back to the miniature armory behind him. He immediately discarded the assault cannon in favor of a sword on his hip and the flamethrower.

The captain jetted into a massive group of darkspawn once again, but this time bringing the flamer to bear on them. The chemicals mixed and set themselves upon the pilot light only to ignite everything in forty meters up as he turned in a tight circle. The darkspawn could not scream as there was no oxygen to bear, nor could they as they died instantaneously from the purifying flames. The Astartes moved further and further into their lines until he identified the humans moving forward towards him. He immediately switched off his flamer and pulled out the sword he had pilfered from his armory, to be more exact, a _chainsword._ He went to work using his bolter and chainsword to cut through multitudes of opponents until he was in line with the human soldiers, all of them cheering at his arrival to their lines. In this single night, the darkspawn had known for the first time what fear was as they began to act as cornered animals, lashing out even further at the stalwart human warriors.

Their numbers cut thin, the darkspawn began to falter and so in an act of desperation lashed out at the Grey Wardens and those near them. As they fell to the massive surge of darkspawn rushing them, an ogre rushed into the failing Grey Warden formation and smashed the king aside, rendering him unconscious on the ground. Duncan seeing this ran against the ogre alpha only to be swatted to the side. He tried to get up but could feel nothing of his legs. The warden-commander cursed as he could not gather himself to get up. Calling to the other Grey Wardens did no good as they were cut down by the sudden fury of the darkspawn enemy. The darkspawn saw him as they slew the last of his brothers and sisters. The omega leading them smiled and began to rush him before being blowing apart in a red mist that showered the commander in tainted organics.

The massive warrior who had heralded from the sky fell upon the darkspawn in one furious assault. His sword and thunder weapon shredding the tainted enemies of humanity with cold meticulous precision. Every _boom_ a darkspawn flew apart and with every swing of his noisy sword they were sheered. A number of emissaries had seen the massive creature fly to defend the wardens and snarled as they reined spells upon him knocking him back. The giant struck back and shouted a war cry before visiting his thunder weapon upon them.

Duncan watched with relief as the darkspawn retreated before them, broken and battered. They had driven them back, but at the cost of nearly every grey warden in Ferelden. He could only hope that the newest ones to their order stilled lived. He slowly slipped in and out of consciousness before just falling back, the last thing he felt were massive hands picking him up and a sudden rush upwards.

The Captain had watched this man fight with extreme valor worthy of commendation. He would present this man to the ones he had seen in the tower, as they wore the same tabard. He flew straight up and towards the beautiful beacon of light at the top of the tower. It was quite now, the rain still pattered on his armor, lightning could be seen in the distance on occasion, and the resonating noise of his rocket pack were soothing. He reflected on how to approach these humans, for they were surely a brave number who were worthy of the Emperor.

Cousland studied the battlefield closely. She had seen from a distance, the darkspawn rush into the line and kill the grey wardens piecemeal; the king himself had been flung aside in the same manner of a ragdoll. Now she was watching with uncertainty as the monolithic figure, which had rained so much destruction upon the darkspawn fly towards them with a body in his hands. She looked over to see Alistair backing away as the giant landed in the beacon-lit room. The mage all but running for the stairs and a soldier who had run up after them simply sank to his knees shaking.

Alistair managed to choke out, "Is there something we could help you with my lord-", he gasped as he beheld Duncan in the giant's arms, "No!" Tears formed in his eyes as he all but sprinted up to the giant and Duncan.

The giant merely laid Duncan down and spoke with a deep voice, "This is your leader I presume? Have no fear for his heart still beats. I watched from afar at times in the battle and saw him slay many of these ravenous creatures. He is worthy of great respect. Ave Imperator."

Cousland approached cautiously as the giant came down on one knee and looked upon the warden commander. He was certainly the biggest human she had ever seen. His sword he wielded with one hand would be the broadsword to any other. He moved faster than any human she had ever seen either, let alone any creature. He would make a fine grey warden. She remained deep in thought, only raising her head to see Alistair start asking questions.

Alistair became excited as he figured out this being was friendly. "Who are you exactly? Maker knows we have never had a- what are you?"

"I am Captain Alexander Augustus Maximus of the Storm Angels. The Emperor's finest. I have been sent here to clean this world of the filth that has come to threaten humanity so greatly. At this time the enemy is retreating and will most likely regroup to strike at you again."

Alistair was about to ask another question before Lady Cousland put her hand over his mouth and spoke, "I am Autumn Cousland and this is my Friend Alistair of the Grey Wardens. Who you have before you is our Commander, Duncan. If it were to please you, we must attend to him. Just so you know where we are, you are in a country known as Ferelden on the continent of Thedas."

"Your commander had broken his spine after being back handed by a large…creature of sorts. He will need rest and recuperation. Your healers may possibly be able to heal him. For now, I must meet with your leaders." The Space marine hovered over the two as they gathered they're commander before following them down the steps of the tower.

The soldier up stairs never did stop praying to his maker as the company parted from his presence. Alistair craned his neck looking at the eagle on the giant's armor. "What does that represent? Your crest there."

"That is the Aquila, which represents the Emperor's beloved Imperium of which I defended for over two centuries before being sent here to relieve you of this menace." The Captain perked with pride at first before remembering what had ended that service so abruptly.

"And you never did tell us _what _you were my lord." Alistair pointed out.

"I am the Emperor's sword. The Adeptus Astartes." The marine stated proudly.

"So you're an Adeptus Astartes or is one of those an organization you belong to and the other what you are?" Cousland joined the conversation with an educated analysis. The marine had noticed her smart ways and answered nonchalantly. "Well the denizens of the Imperium simply know us as Space Marines. Only the most inclined of people will call us Astartes."

"Would you please establish to me what your order is and does?" The giant inquired. Alexander needed to be in the know as knowledge was power. Whatever these grey wardens were, they were respectable warriors and a connection that must be made.

Alistair was all too happy to enlighten him on what the wardens were as they made their way down the final steps…

Loghain surveyed the battlefield with grim satisfaction, all of the grey wardens were dead, they're commander had been picked up by the giant and flown off somewhere. That in itself was perturbing; however the king was still alive, rendered useless by knee-to-the-face by that massive ogre. He had seen Cailan as he was pulled from his armor and laid in bed, servant rushing to and fro with buckets of hot water to wash their lord. He had frowned knowing it was no good to sit and stew. He had plans to make and people to talk to. A war to win. That war would not win itself, but at least with the king somewhat out of the picture, he could prosecute a proper conflict against the darkspawn. Especially with that massive giant massacring them as he did.

What he had seen that_ whatever-it-was_ do was nothing short of astonishing as it had broken the entire darkspawn offensive in two hours by itself. He pondered it very likely that the giant had killed as many darkspawn as the entire army combined. It was certainly possible considering what had unfolded before his very eyes. The entire army was _raving_ about the action as they had started their partying already, celebrating one of the greatest victories in recent history. He was certain the same could not be said about the darkspawn as they retreated into their dark holes. Not to be seen until they were certain they were ready for another offensive. This chilled Loghain as he considered what the darkspawn would do to be _ready_ against such an enemy as the giant. There would be a reckoning for sure, that much was known. Ostagar had to fortify even more heavily if they were to prevail against another assault by the darkspawn. Hopefully this time there would be no glorious charge by that foolish child dreaming of victory. He had certainly gone and gotten all his grey warden friends killed and most of his personal retinue. Only three of his body guard had lived through that, only one would live to actually fight again.

Ser Cauthrien was alert and tense enough after the battle, everything was so calm and quiet except for the noise of the loud and delighted soldiery. They had taken light casualties, if only for the intervention of what everyone was calling an Angel, if not an _Angel of Death._ Soon though that noise turned chill fully quiet. The soldier in front of her had a look of galling surprise on his face.

She soured and looked at him, "What is it sergeant- by the maker!" She turned around to see the two wardens who had lit the beacon standing there in front of the giant. Everything and everyone just merely stared.

The Astartes sternly looked at her and sized up her and everyone there in a brief moment. "I am Captain Alexander Augustus Maximus of The Storm Angels. I wish to speak to your leaders."

Ser Cauthrien gawked for a moment, lost in what to do before speaking, "Please discard your weapons first, we can't have you armed before Teryn Loghain-"

Now Alex did not like hearing this and no one had any right to take his weapons from him, nor would he submit to this woman that which was not hers. "Now how do you purpose that be done? Because I'm certainly not giving them to you or anyone under you. They are not fit to hold such. I have lorded over populations and armies in my centuries of service to humanity. You would not do well to tell me where I may place my weapons, whether at my side or on the ground before you. They shall stay with me, at my side or in my palm where they become an extension of my prowess. Now once again I will ask, take me to your leader."

Ser Cauthrien did not like this at all; this being could easily take her and those with her. So she opted to comply. "Sergeant, go and fetch Teryn Loghain."

Before he could respond a strong hand was upon his shoulder, "There will be no need for fetching me, as I have arrived." The Teryn scowled and then gave the marine one of his hallmark glares. "I am Teryn Loghain, commander of this army. The king is currently indisposed of at the moment; he took a mighty blow to the head. Of course I'm assuming you saw this as you killed the same ogre mere moments later with that thunderous contraption of yours. What is it you will Captain Maximus? "

The Astartes smiled and spoke, "The same thing as you Teryn, the eradication of this Darkspawn and its Archdemon." The giants features became suddenly serious, his façade a cold demeanor," I carry the Emperor's Torch and with it destroy the shadows. I am the blade forged in defiance of fate. Let it be so that I swear before all of you now, that I will not falter nor fail as I persecute those who would bear the notion to destroy humanity. For they will cower before the coming storm!"


	2. Laying the Foundation

One could say the room was incredibly organized and clean. However one could say it was also filled with dangerous objects that not even a maleficar would touch. This was the point made repeatedly and quite vehemently by the revered mother to Teryn Loghain. She was extremely annoyed at the fact that Captain Alexander had been given a room within the tower of Ishal, let alone an entire dormitory section to keep his vast and deadly arsenal. The woman was grating on his nerves, he had reassured her that the Astartes was no threat to the Army let alone the chantry. The Army definitely did not share her view, if not for the fact that they practically idolized the giant for his martial prowess and wisdom. In the past week the man had taught them much in the way of war and fortifications. The giant had made many friends and even hidden enemies, those who saw him as a determent to their plans.

Loghain had grown to accept that this being was going to be a major contender for leadership, now with the king being completely brain dead and incompliant. The Astartes had managed to make friends with the nobility, high ranking officers, and most importantly seemed drawn to the Grey Wardens. He himself had taken a liking to the no non-sense attitude that this giant had. The way he dealt with the revered mother was one that really brought a smile to Loghain's face. And here he came now, his massive form lumbering through the door without a sound. The revered mother had no idea he was there until she smelled the breath of another upon her. She immediately looked behind her and then up into the eyes of Captain Alexander.

"Are you here to petition my existence among these soldiers again, heretic? I will tell you one more time that I am not of divine authority, but here of someone greater authority than any of you. If you chose to become a burden and place yourself between my goals and myself, I will destroy you. Am I clear enough for you heretic?" Alex stared at her, neutral in tone and stance, but ready to eliminate this pest if need be.

The woman just gawked at him, appalled at his blunt approach and surprised at how quiet his approach had been. Her Templar escort merely looked upon him with uncertainty. He had a duty to defend the mother, but he definitely had no idea how against the great man before him. "I will see that the Divine and the Grand Cleric hear about this _heretical_ behavior coming out of Ferelden, Teryn Loghain! This giant, no matter who he is, cannot possibly be one of the Makers. He has condoned the mages to their freedom!" She immediately turned about and exited around the giant behind her, the Templar escort following suit.

Loghain rubbed his eyes are looked back over to Alexander. "You may have made many a friend Captain; however, you are not without a shortage of enemies. Inquires come from all over into the astonishing act that has been done here. Since the battle, you've set about on several patrols and eliminated a great many more darkspawn. You've inspired the men and women of this nation. Word spreads to others of your martial prowess and leadership ability. Even now we receive news from the Grand Cleric wishing audience with you." Loghain snorted and smiled wryly. "You've allowed the mages or Psykers as you call them to more freedom, which I would support, however to what end?"

"Psykers of greater power have served among the Imperial Guard with much more room. Here, the heretics declare them maleficar without even knowing of what they speak. I sense no deceit, nor malice among the Psykers I interviewed here. The Templars have no duty to bother them. They have shown themselves unable to protect, but only to harm the psyker's ability to perform on the battlefield. If this Chantry wishes to confront me on it, then I have no qualms with putting them in their rightful place." The Captain had no time to put up with the trivial matters of a false religion. He was here to bring order to that which had none.

"I must speak to Warden-Commander Duncan and his recruits before they depart. The fortifications that I have detailed to you shall hold the darkspawn at bay until I make my return. These Grey Wardens are going out to seek the assistance of Exodites, half-men, and Psykers. I, however have other plans."

"Very well Captain, I will see to the defense of Ostagar for the time being. However I must make a return to Denerim to quell the politics of this country before they become bigger than this invasion. I shall serve as the King's regent until Cailan recovers or dies, or the landsmeet finds him unfit to rule. " Loghain watched as the massive man made his way out and towards the Grey Warden's quarters.

Duncan lay on a cot, still unable to move without the help of others. He could not feel anything below his waste since being flung about by that ogre. "Alistair, is the tea done yet?" He patiently implied.

"Not yet Duncan, however has Autumn been here?" Alistair stepped into the room carrying supplies to his bed. Around it were an assortment of materials and supplies ready for the long haul to search for the elves in the Brecilian forest.

"Autumn is looking for the Space Marine and to procure horses for the journey" Duncan shifted under his blanket and fumbling to get his hands free. "That mysterious new friend of yours, Morrigan, is off somewhere. Do you plan to take her with you? She would be a valuable resource."

"Yes sir, her mother saved Autumn's brother and now has dumped her with us. " He admonished.

Duncan smiled and wiped his hair back and he positioned himself with his arms. "I see you don't like her presence. Is there something I should know, besides that you don't like _swooping_?"

"She is an apostate and shape shifts into all kinds of animals. She flew- no she _swooped_ into my face earlier!" Alistair exasperated.

"Ah yes, she told me as much. Very intelligent girl, she would make a good warden. Didn't have much to say for you though." Duncan grabbed a pipe from under his cot, lighting it and puffing out smoke. "Bring that tea over here. I think it's ready."

Before Alistair could turn, Morrigan came out of seemingly nowhere, handing a cup of tea to Duncan. "There you are Duncan. Do enjoy. 'Tis my best."

"Thank you dear. Please, sit and make yourself comfortable." Duncan motioned to a wooden chair across from him. Morrigan sat down and sipped her own tea.

"I'm going to go find the Captain and Autumn. She said she was grabbing horses for the trip. The Captain is going to fly to his next destination I assume with that noisy contraption of his. You know, he is better at swooping than you are Morrigan!" Alistair laughed his way out of the room and down the stairs. Morrigan just sneered and continued sipping her tea. "That one has the looks of his father."

Duncan nearly skipped a heartbeat, giving her a surprised look from which he quickly recovered. "Of course he would-"

"I know Alistair is of the late King Maric. 'Tis very amusing to think of what could be or what could become of one who was called upon to rule. My mother told me of course. She met Loghain and Maric in their younger days." Morrigan smiled and took another sip of her tea. "And do not think me to join your order, darkspawn blood tastes horribly I imagine."

Duncan merely sighed and resigned himself, "You know this secret and so must bear it as such. If Cailan dies, there may be a chance for young Alistair to come to the throne. Cailan, as much as I love the lad, will most likely die and the rule will be up for grabs by the nearest blood decedent, that being Teryn Fergus Cousland or his younger sister Autumn. Or another son of King Maric, Alistair. Undoubtedly Arl Eamon of Redcliffe would support this move, noting his unwavering loyalty to the Theirin line."

Morrigan sipped her tea taking this all in. She found the politics of Ferelden very boring. Just a bunch of noble sycophants coming together to whine about trivial personal issues, rarely caring for those under them. "All of this is exciting and all, but I do feel the need to take a flight. If you will excuse me." She mock bowed and walked out of the big room of which they all shared, climbing the stairs.

Duncan watched her leave, perplexed by how she had just up and left in the middle of discussing a serious matter. He sighed, putting his tea down on the small table next to his bed, just within reach. In this capacity he would not be able to lead the wardens, the only other option was to either call the other wardens from Orlais or promote from within. He thought to give it time and see what the Cousland girl really capable of. Would it be possible though? To recruit Captain Alexander. He certainly could lead better than himself. He would have to resolve to talk to the giant before he left with the younger wardens.

"Why are we going to get the elves again when we have _him?_" Alistair rolled his eyes are her.

She finished strapping the last items to the pack and turned around, "Because, Alistair, Duncan wants us to gather the other races and enact the treaties, Captain Alexander can't be everywhere."

Alexander stepped out of the command tent and answered, "She speaks truth. I cannot be everywhere. However I will be going to Redcliffe soon to levy justice against the taint there. However this must wait because your commander wishes to speak with me privately. You two are to attend this conference. Now come."

"How did he hear us talking?" Alistair stood their befuddled at the distance between them and the giant.

"Tis apart of his nature to be so alert. Very promising. If only certain…_others_ could be so intent in hearing." Morrigan replied coldly.

Alistair turned around, startled as he saw the woman fly down to him and transform into a human from a raven. "Must you always swoop upon us as if we are prey?"

Autumn grabbed them both by the arms, leading them to the tower. "Let's go you two. We have an appointment."

"Warden-Commander Duncan, what is it you wish?" The Astartes walked into the room, making no perceivable sounds. How he do that, Duncan would always wonder.

"I have come to the conclusion that without my ability to walk, I will not be able to lead the wardens adequately. Our numbers have been, as you can see, severely depleted. I leave it to those two recruits to rally more, however I need someone capable to lead the order. Bringing someone from the outside will simply not do with Teryn Loghain's harsh disapproval of Orlesians and the other nation's Grey Wardens being too far away. Time is of the essence and the Dark Spawn must be put down. Everyone has remarked upon your fighting prowess and your ability to lead is beyond anyone's doubts." Duncan cleared his throat and continued, "Would you be willing to undertake the joining and lead the Grey Wardens in my stead as Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, Alexander?"

Captain Alexander frowned at having to take up this cause but wondered to its application in furthering his own plans. If he could secure this post, he could use it to swell the ranks of Wardens under him to branch out. Eventually using this to become First Warden would allow him to establish a military presence with in other nations as well. What did he have to lose by doing this was nothing, however he had plenty to gain. A military recognized by other nations with the ability to move across borders with no friction would allow him to amass an army by which to conquer with. He was an Astartes of the Storm Angels, loyal to the Emperor of Mankind. However, those he had once called brothers and allies had abandoned him to lies and deceit. He had no order to call his own anymore, no great cause that he was fighting for. No friends that could be counted on, nor brothers to fight alongside.

From this Captain Alexander realized that for once in his life he did not have someone to tell him where to go or what to do. He no longer had that sense of purpose that had been derived from serving the Emperor all these years. But for the first time in his life, he had a choice, _freedom_ to do as he saw fit with himself. Without bounds, he could go anywhere and be anything he wanted. No longer was he a soldier fighting the enemies of the Emperor in an eternal struggle to maintain some mundane status quo for the High Lords. He smiled at the thought of conquering this world and bringing order to it, not for this maker, not for the long dead Emperor or some sightless lord. He would conquer it for himself and give himself _purpose_. He did not need others to tell him where to go or what to do, he could do that himself. And most certainly he would.

"Captain?" Duncan gave worried look.

Alex looked at him and nodded, "Proceed."

Alistair and Autumn merely stood there wordlessly taking it all in. "I'll take that as a yes. Alistair, gather the supplies for the joining, we will commence with it at once. I warn you though, that most die undertaking it, however you look the part to survive." Duncan grabbed his pipe and took a couple puffs. "Autumn, take him to the ancient temple and commit the rites."

"Yes sir."

The wind breezed through, carrying air into the wardens' faces and taking Duncan's smoke into the sky. They had mixed the ingredients together and placed the concoction in a massive glass goblet on the table. Alex walked forward and frowned behind his helmet as they said some sort of chant. Once they had finished the chant, Duncan, who had been carried up, handed the goblet to Autumn, who handed it to Alexander. Alex took a sniff of what was in and his face turned sour at it.

"I smell Darkspawn blood and Lyrium, the other ingredients, I do not know. Why is this Duncan?" The Astartes inquired.

Duncan gaped at him, wondering how he could have known that. The two recruits looked dumbstruck with Alistair recovering his mental faculties first. "Sir, that is the source of our power-"

"To drink the blood of demons is the source of your power?" The marine snarled. He pulled his bolter from his belt, holding it at his side. "Do you think me a _fool_ Warden? Heretical I would say! But we aren't in the Imperium, now are we? We are upon some backwater of a planet dealing with second rate vermin. That humanity should have to stoop so low as to drink the blood of their enemy to slay them stands as a profound loss upon my intellect."

Duncan was about to speak when Autumn burst forth, furiously. "We _stoop_ to such a level Captain." The words sounding as if poisoned. "Because we sacrifice who we are so that others do not have to. We drink the blood of our foe because it gives us the ability to sense where they are and elevates our ability to fight them. Do not look upon us as you would some wretched maleficar looking to grow rich in the power of blood magic. We are an order willing to give it all to protect those we love. And this may be some backwater world your stranded on, but it's _our_ home, and we will give our lives defending it."

Alexander was impressed at the ability of this one. Many shirked from ever confronting an Astartes like this one did. He noted to deal with her later. "Adamant as you are to your cause, there is still the fool notion of blood magic and the consumption of demonic taint."

Alexander took the goblet and threw it against the wall, the contents splashing all over. These people didn't have great defenders such as the Adeptus Astartes or lesser Imperial Guard to come and fight their foes. They had to rely on whatever advantages, no matter how disparaging they were. He admitted that they did what they could to protect themselves, however he saw so much wrong in it. All the better to conquer this world, so they would not have to make such foolish sacrifices. Then again, the Darkspawn didn't seem to actually be demonic themselves, but of a demonic taint. Whatever was causing this taint would soon enough be eliminated; it would not be allowed to compromise his plans.

"Good night Grey Wardens." Alex trudged off towards the tower and his quarters that lay within.

Autumn moved forward, "Captain Alexander, what is it you are here for exactly?"

The Astartes turned toward her, "To be completely honest, I'm here to restore order to this world. How I restore it though, is up to me."

Duncan spoke, his voice filled with intrigue, "Does that require you to eliminate the Darkspawn?"

"Commander Duncan, I will destroy them, as I have previously stated. Anything that wishes to be an obstacle to my journey will be as well."

"For that fact Captain, I will endeavor to fully assist you in your journey then. Where do your plans take you next?"

"I have heard the rumors among the camp of the terrors seen in Redcliffe; I resolve to destroy the evil that lurks there. But I do ask that you continue with securing your treaties. Allies are needed to combat the evil here." The Astartes leaned his back against a pillar and sighed. "Although I frown upon the methods of induction into your order, I would lead it in your stead. I need men and woman of loyal stature to stand beside me. The only ones who I have observed not trying to make advantage of me is you. However, I would make advantage of your order, however decimated it is."

Autumn crossed her arms, "Alistair and I will journey to the Brecilian forest then and gather the Dalish. We will recruit among their population as well to bolster our numbers regardless."

Alistair simply nodded, having drawn an apple earlier and continued munching on it.

"Your abilities are undeniable Alexander, if you would see the elimination of the Darkspawn, then I personally can overlook the joining. Your ability to destroy the Darkspawn goes beyond any of us; none will doubt your ability. However Grey Wardens can sense each other, and if it were to get out that there was a warden, let alone a commander of the grey who had not partaken of the joining, the consequences would be severe for the order in Ferelden." Duncan explained.

Alexander looked at him and then at the jar of dark liquid on the table. "What is that?"

"That would be the remnants of the potion that you were to take tonight."

Alexander walked over and seized the glass jar, examining its contents and appeared to be thinking deeply on it. "Tell me more about your order and what advantages this exactly gives you."

Duncan smiled, "Very well, I will start from the beginning…"

"So to kill the Archdemon, one of us has to die?" Alistair grew pale. This was news to him and Autumn. He wasn't afraid of dying, but that someone he would know would have to die to slay the Archdemon was extremely disheartening.

Alexander's features softened a bit. He sympathized with the Grey Wardens much more now than he did earlier. He saw that what they had to was truly a task indeed. The burdens that they carried with their duty was not something to take lightly. They did the best they could with what they had, many of them had laid down their lives for their cause in the past as well.

"I respect your order for the sacrifices it had made Duncan. However, I will not drink this blood. I however, have no qualms with taking command of your order and even allowing new recruits to undertake the joining. Any who questions my authority and try to discredit our cause will be dealt with. That is all I can offer you, as vile as your joining is, I understand its necessity."

Duncan was relieved to see that the giant could be reasoned with to at least this point. "As awkward as it may be to pass on the command of the Grey to you, these are not normal times. We are in need of heroes and leaders capable of action and results. Not those who play politics with innocent lives."

Duncan paused for a moment and the spoke, "Due to my inability to lead effectively and dilapidated state of the order in Ferelden. I hereby pass the title of 'Warden Commander of the Grey' to Alexander Augustus Maximus. Maker watch over you Warden Commander."

Men and women swarmed around the camp as news spread of the giant joining the Grey Wardens touched upon everyone's ears. Many were eager to join the order now as thoughts of great glory filled their minds. Alexander looked upon all the soldiers lining up in the clearing outside the warden's tent. Alistair and Autumn were busy taking down names of those who wished to join and providing directions on where to go.

Loghain had heard and immediately told the new warden commander that he would only spare two-hundred individuals at most to join his wardens. However, on a certain piece of parchment, over four hundred and fifty names were listed, with more coming. Rumors abounded of the giant's prowess and people from all over had come to join. There was still the process of whittling down those coming from the Ferelden army to two hundred applicants, but that would be left to Duncan and the younger wardens.

The newly christened Warden Commander knew that too many at one time was too much and had told Autumn and Alistair to only take forty of the most qualified and to still take down names for later, when they had trained up the first wave. Recruits were told they were put into holding phase and would be notified at a later date when they could join. The first eighty people would be joined later that night. Alexander had ordered that eighty be allowed to take the joining due to the deadly effects of the joining. When asked what would be done with the bodies, Alex merely pointed to his flamer.

The stars shone brightly, a full moon illuminated the clearing that held the ancient warden outpost. Warden recruits stood in formation before the building, being taken in ten at a time. The remaining stood outside at parade rest awaiting their turn. Many murmured to each other of what awaited them, for those who entered, never came out.

Tedar was a part of the third group to go in, the beautiful female Warden beckoning them to come forward into the building. The group climbed the steps and entered wordlessly. Inside, the giant and another warden stood wordlessly at the end of a high vaulted room. Before them, a table ladened with ten goblets held dark liquid. Tedar immediately grasped why they had had them gather darkspawn blood before coming here and gulped in fear.

Alex noticed the usual fear and uncertainty of those before him. The young man all the way to his left was visibly shaking. The Astartes decided to just stare at him, to see if he would break before drinking. The young man looked up and immediately looked away, having noticed the giant staring at him. The crippled Warden was sitting in a chair away from the group, comfortably watching as the young man just remained staring at him for the rest of the joining. Autumn gave the invocation before everyone stepped forward and drank at the same time. Many fell unconscious, but alive. Four however died. That was certainly better than the last group in which all but one died. Alexander had uncaringly and casually thrown the bodies through a hole in the roof to a pile outside, unseen by the group out front.

Alexander came to the young man, Tedar, drool running down the side of his face. He picked him up and moved him to the concealed room, where the others laid unconscious. Since everyone drank at the same time, those who survived, weren't conscious long enough to really process their fellows dying. However, they had been told in the rites that they could not go back from this, but not that they had a chance of dying.

Once the room was clear, Autumn brought in the next group. The deaths of good men and women weighing heavily on her mind. Duncan had commented that this was usual during Blights, to mass recruit and see many die. He said there were mass graves of wardens from blighted time periods. Once the group had finished, they processed the next one and so on so forth until they had forty-two dead and thirty eight unconscious. The dead were put to torch by the giant's flaming weapon, their bodies turned to ash, the ground nothing but a black mark when it was done burning.

The thirty-eight began awaking the next morning and to their surprise, many were missing from the original lot. They all gathered outside where food and drink were distributed to the new wardens. Tedar was the first to speak up.

"Where are the others sir?" He asked Alistair. Alistair stared for a moment before the giant spoke up from the stairs.

"They are dead, Tedar. Their bodies were not strong enough for the joining. Those you see before you were though. Do not mourn the dead, for they are beyond your pity now."

Another spoke, this time a female archer, "I remember watching others in my group gag right before I fell unconscious. Maker preserve them." She had been the only survivor of group two. Every group after that had fared little better. Group three did the best with six surviving.

Many were talking about the horrible dreams they had been privy to during the night. Some commented on their insatiable hunger. One of the men had been ordered to carry supplies to and from the wagon nearby and had mentioned how he felt much stronger than he had been. For the most part, all the newly christened wardens didn't mind the changes, however the thought of those who died still lingered.

A large man stood up, "My brother is among the dead. Where is his body so I may bury it?"

The Astartes turned toward him, "I burned the bodies. Live with their memory on your hearts since you cannot live with them in life."

Alexander watched as his new wardens took to the task of forming a proper shield wall cohesively. He drilled them even further than Loghain could ever could in the finer points of war. He had decided to push off his travel to Redcliffe until he was satisfied in the training of his auxiliaries. They were no Imperial Guard, nor Astartes. However, they would be set to purpose under his wise guidance.

They trained in proper weapons handling and maneuvering. These would be the precursors of his armies. They must be able to defeat any army that set upon them with ease. He would see to their proper training at a later date, but the basics must be instilled, even in these veterans. Each one before him was a trained soldier of Ferelden. However, they were not of a quality the Astartes approved. They would drill and tested in the fires of combat.

The darkspawn the shield wall relentlessly, being rebuffed each time. Whenever things got a bit sour, a loud thunder crack would be heard and most of the enemy front decimated. He would force them to fight for hours on end within the tunnels he had found when fighting. They would push until near collapse and then, and only then would he step in and cover their retreat. Every day, they would come down and fight, every day they would kill more and more darkspawn. For two weeks, they fought and killed more darkspawn. But every time they came back, the Darkspawn would be there waiting for them, no relent in their numbers.

Alexander considered this for a moment. He had calculated that by the end of the two weeks, his auxiliaries had killed close to 12,311 Darkspawn. He had observed the every fight, every scrap they had been in. They had reached a decent enough standard for him not to worry about. This would allow him to focus on other objectives and for the others to recruit in his stead. Alex could leave knowing that his new Grey Wardens would be more in number the next time he saw them.

Outside the Tower of Ishal, the giant put on a massive metallic object to his back. A loud whine was heard and then a screech as the contraption lifted him off into the air towards Redcliffe.

Two guards standing at the entrance to the tower remarked his departure. "Well I feel sorry for whatever poor sods get in his way, wherever he is going."


	3. Destroying a Foundation

The haitus is over! Reinforcements is on its way.

It panicked, feeling fear for the first time in millennia. A powerful creature was unraveling everything it had put in motion. _So Close!_ It had been so close to eliminating the villagers and fortifying the castle with more of its own kind. But now this mysterious and absurdly powerful warrior with its thunder-producing weapons had landed in the castle, slaying all of its minions. The warrior laughed and mocked it, striding through the dark halls of the fortress destroying every vestige of resistance. And now, the warrior stood before it, defiant and indifferent.

"Your death has come warp spawn. This shall be quick." Alexander bellowed, lifting his mace and charging the boy.

The pride demon panicked and quickly transformed into its true form, deflecting the Marine's blow. They traded several blows, before the pride demon knocked the Astartes through the wall and out into the courtyard.

Alexander laughed, "Finally! This world provides a refreshing turn of events. I'll take a challenge, even one as ugly as you."

The Pride Demon charged forward with impossible speed, cursing at the Astartes in its diseased tongue. The demon swung at the Astartes, only to be grabbed by the arm and swung over his back. The demon squealed as it was brought, smashed into the coble stone courtyard and creating a crater. The demon quickly unleashed a mental jab at the Astartes, catching him unprepared. Alex took a step back as icy daggers stabbed into his mind. The demon took the moment to recover and smack the Astartes into the wall, stones falling from their positions.

The demon then charged the Astartes and hefted him over his back, throwing him into the opposite wall. The demon walked over, planting his foot on the Captain's chest plate. "And now you die, I will feast upon your very soul."

The Astartes laughed. "I've endured worse from Khornate berserkers; you're as weak as a tree sapling!"

Alexander withdrew his plasma pistol from its magnetic clamp and put a shot into the Demon's knee. The Pride Demon howled with pain, its leg amputated at the knee. It toppled over onto the giant, continually howling and cursing at the Astartes. Alexander activated his thrusters and bear hugged the Pride Demon. Both shot into the wall behind them and back into the main hall, where he cut power to the jump pack. Letting go of the demon, Alexander flew into the hall, separate of his opponent. The Demon flew into the fire place and out its rear before coming to rest some yards down an adjacent hall.

Alexander got up and immediately ran to the Demon's location, climbing through the rubble made by its crashing through the fireplace. By now, the villagers had made their way up into the castle only to find that the commotion had cratered and created huge holes through several walls.

Bann Teagan stared at the massive hole in the front door, the fine oak having been broken into several pieces and spread throughout the courtyard. "By the maker…"

Through that very same hole, a massive, armored warrior came flying out, impacting against the already crumbling north wall. Out followed something from Children's nightmares. A massive 12' Pride Demon lumbered out, a leg shot off at the knee. It crawled towards the giant warrior who managed to just gather himself.

"_Dieeeeeee" _it hissed painfully towards the Astartes. It buffeted the Astartes back with a massive telekinetic strike. Alexander was sent flying into the air and over the cliff towards the lake below.

"It finally dies! I will now feast on your souls and be your new master." The Pride Demon managed to say before starting the process of growing its limbs back. Its leg began to knit itself back together before a loud noise could be heard from over the cliff.

The massive giant flew up and into the courtyard. All the towns' folk had begun to flee only to turn around and scream as the giant landed and cut the power to his flying device.

"Noooo!" It hissed, "You were supposed to _dieeeeeee!" _

Alexander looked annoyingly at the Pride Demon, "Correction, you are." The Astartes drew his plasma pistol, quicker than any eye could dare to see and blew the demon's head off, followed by several shots vaporizing its torso.

The demon began to deform and slip away, back into the void and show the remains of a small, dead boy. Lady Isolde ran up to Connor and held his head in her lap, crying. "Connor! Connor! Wake up Connor!"

"The child is dead woman. Please move I must destroy the body since it is tainted with warp energy."

The woman cried out at the giant, "NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

The Astartes sighed and tried to reason with the deluded mortal, "Woman, your child was corrupted and gone." Alexander then remembered seeing this woman with the child when he had confronted the demon. "You were with the child at the time the demon took form, yes?"

Isolde managed a whimper and nodded.

"Very well, you were most likely corrupted as well." The giant withdrew his pistol and shot the woman, her head bursting like a grape. He then drew out his flamer and torched both of the corpses.

The town's people had since rebounded back to the castle after running from the fight only to find that Lady Isolde and Conner were gone. Arl Eamon was found, sleeping soundly in his bed. Bann Teagan approached the giant warrior, still somewhat taken aback by its appearance.

"Who might you be that you could storm in here and decimate this demon and its minions so easily?"

Choosing to go by the title he had gained at Ostagar so as to be more familiar to the people, Alexander replied: "I am Warden-Commander Alexander Maximus of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Who might you be?"

"I am Bann Teagan, younger brother to Arl Eamon, ruler of Redcliffe. The castle, you've torn into shambles, I might add." Teagan crossed his arms.

"There was a demon infestation that required prompt removal Bann. The young boy and his mother reeked of corruption and required a quick death." The Giant added plainly.

The Bann looked incredulously at the Astartes, "_You_ killed Lady Isolde and Connor?!"

"Yes and no. I killed the demon the boy transformed into and his mother after I sensed demonic taint upon her."

Servants keeping their distance from the two and trying to get by, stopped and stared. One maid whispered to another. "Good riddance, that woman was a complete hag. Too bad about the lad though, good boy, he was."

"Was she now?" The Astartes looked at the maid, who shirked away and ran towards the castle.

"I understand what you had to do. It's terrible that Connor is gone; however Isolde was always a yammering Orlesian who could not be trusted. She insisted on having the child privately tutored by a mage."

Alex cocked his head towards Teagan, "There was a psyker here, training the boy? He might be the cause of all this. Where is he?"

"I have no idea, I last saw him with Isolde and the others. I was in the town when the attack hit."

"I will deal with this _mage._ What is his name?"

"Jowan. If you find him, please tell him he has been relieved of his services." Teagan replied.

"I plan to do more than that." Alex said.

The townspeople and those from outlying farms and villages came to the castle to begin its restoration. Not many bodies were found among the dead except for those who had been killed by the demon and it's undead. Those killed by the Giant though, had been blown apart by his massive thunder-relic. Mostly, blood and excrement had to be removed or scrubbed off stone walls- whatever walls remained. Many were damaged and had to have extensive repairs done to them. The stone masons remarked at the marvel of destruction the Giant had wrought. Thousands came in force to earn a coin or two helping with the recovery of Redcliffe. Many repairs began in earnest along with admirers to ogle at the large soldier who had saved Redcliffe.

Rumors had abounded as to the fate of the Arlessa and the child. Many spoke of her killing her son in a fit of crazed rage and then committing suicide. Some talked that her son had been a mage and turned into as a demon and consumed his mother and the household. Others still, that an apostate mage had killed most of the household and turned into a demon. Then again, people talked and made up rumors all the time. If any of it were true, they would be surprised. However, the official story was that Lady Isolde had perished during the fighting, along with Connor. Arl Eamon was still sick, requiring something to heal him of his unknown, but deadly affliction.

That left Bann Teagan to attend to Redcliffe's more immediate needs. The castle and the area surrounding it had to be rebuilt and a couple hundred remaining zombies required immediate elimination. The Giant had excused himself to take care of the latter while Teagan saw to the Castle. As the Bann administrated Redcliffe for most of the day, the odd rapport of the thunder-relic could be heard in the country side. The Giant then returned that afternoon for supper.

Construction had ceased for the day and workers returned to their homes for the night. Within the great hall of Redcliffe, a table full of both food and people was presided over by Bann Teagan and his esteemed guest, the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. Minor Nobles and important members of the region took seats at the table as the feast began. The Commander had opted to remove his armor and eat with everyone in a simple robe. The Astartes devoured a large boar in a matter minutes to the surprise of the guests and their hosts.

"I take it you liked the boar provided Commander?" The chef asked.

A stout man in his forties and balding, Dwight was an accomplished chef who served the Arl his every meal. However, he had never seen a being down a boar that quickly before. He gaped as the Giant merely grunted and began gorging himself on a turkey.

"Bring me another." The Astartes gestured to the skeleton of a turkey.

Captain Alexander hadn't eaten this well in nearly a decade. The constant demands of putting down the Emperor's enemies had tiresome to say the least.

The servants quickly moved to and from the kitchen. A burly man carried another turkey on a tray out to the Space Marine on a silver tray. The Marine grabbed the turkey and began devouring it before the plate was even set down. All who were present stopped what they were doing to watch the Giant down another turkey followed by a keg of the best beer present in Redcliffe.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRP." Alex grabbed his table cloth and wiped his face. "That was a good meal chef. The mead would make a Space Wolf howl with satisfaction. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rogue psyker to deal with."

The Astartes got up from the table and preceded to the dungeon, leaving everyone else present stunned at how rapidly he had consumed his meal.

Jowan had a shiver crawl up his spine as he considered his options. The Giant had been merciful to him, even though the Bann thought he should be thrown out or even killed.

"So you didn't cause the demon, however you underestimated the child's power? You know I could just eat your brain and know the truth myself; however I will consider another course of action." Alex pulled out a vial of dark fluid and popped the stopper.

"Drink this and if you survive, I allow you to live." Alex stated simply.

"Wha- What is it?" Jowan asked.

"It's what makes you mortals into Grey Wardens. You said you've used blood magic. But from my experience that is heretical and would normally mean someone like myself putting a bolter in your cranium. However, you seem resourceful from the stories of your harrowing escape of the circle. You seem to have an adept knowledge of all things magic, and lastly: we are not in the Imperium. "

"You're Tevinter? I thought your kind loved blood magic?" Jowan asked.

Alexander laughed. "No you fool; I'm not a bloody Tevinter. I'm from the Imperium of Man. Something beyond your obviously lacking intellect. Now do you wish to live or die?"

"I want to live. Gimme whatever that is!" Jowan pointed at the vial.

"Very well." The Marine sighed and handed the mage the vial.

Jowan downed the foul liquid and passed out. Alexander checked his pulse, finding that it was still beating. "The skakker survived. Another one to add to the tally I suppose." He muttered.

The next morning, Jowan awoke next to the snoring Giant. Alexander had been given a guest chamber for the duration of his stay. The legs of the bed had given out and the Astartes' feet dangled over the end.

Jowan began to get up, when his stomach rumbled. "Go eat something mage. Your appetite will increase quite a bit due to your imbibing of dark spawn blood and Lyrium."

Jowan looked at the Giant in alarm. Darkspawn blood? No wonder it had tasted so bad. "Over course. I was going to go down the kitchen and grab something. Would you like anything mi' lord?"

"I will eat with the others when they are up. However, I need information on the Arl's sickness. The Bann was tight lipped last night. Most likely didn't like my presence."

Jowan froze. "Well, um…I poisoned him." He said flatly.

Alexander turned over and face him, "You did _what?_ Why do you tell me this now and not last night?"

"I did it under Loghain's orders! He wanted the Arl dead!" Jowan pleaded.

The Storm Angel sighed, not quite sure what to make of it. "Well, I couldn't give a skak whether he lived or died. However, from here on out, you're a Grey Warden and this assassination attempt is over. Now I heard a rumor that there was some medicinal material called the 'Ashes of Andraste' that may help the Arl recover."

Jowan recovered, "Yes, however it's only a myth and the only person to talk to about it is Brother Genetivi in Denerim. At least- that is what I have heard."

"Of course, I need to fly half way across the continent to consult a man on a myth. That would be wise. I have a better alternative mage. You shall go to Denerim and seek this brother Genetivi and consult him on the whereabouts of this urn. Return to Ostagar when you have completed your assignment, or chose to run. But remember, I will find you if you chose to do the latter and execute you for desertion."

"Of course my lord! I will go there immediately barring anything else you would have me do?" Jowan bowed.

"Here is ten gold pieces and talk to the stable master, stating that I have sent you on an urgent errand and that you require a steed for a trip to Denerim."

Jowan was silent at this.

"Is something wrong?" Alexander inquired.

"I- uh- I don't know how to ride horseback." Jowan said.

The Astartes sighed." Then ask him to _teach_ you and then head out when your training is completed. I expect you to be departed in three days. Dismissed."

Jowan bowed again and exited the room. He could hardly believe that he had just been given this amount of freedom, but he knew that the Giant would most likely kill him if he ran. Fear trembled down his spine at the thought if that. He resolved to do his best to serve his new master. One who had given him a second chance at a fresh start and provided the resources to prove himself. Setting your underlings up for success was a mark of a good leader Jowan noted.

"Tell me Bann Teagan, how many willing soldiers would you have available for joining the Grey Wardens?"

The Bann sighed at this; the recent demonic incursion had cost them several hundred people including some of their finest knights. Matter-of-factly they were hurting pretty hard for competent troops themselves. However, Redcliffe still had well over 900 knights and 22,000 trained infantry throughout its region of rule. But the vast majority of the force commanders and senior knights had been visiting Redcliffe on a summit regarding the King's summons when the Demon attacked.

"Honestly I could possibly spare you twenty bodies for your Grey Wardens?"

Alex just stared at him. "When I leave Redcliffe, I expect to have two hundred _volunteers_ in tow. You will provide me with 500 aspirants or I will take this up with Teryn Mac Tir."

"Are you mad? I can't spare that many for service. It's not even a blight!" Teagan cried.

"Oh it is Bann, and I will appropriate the forces I need by force if necessary."

Remembering what the Giant had done to the demon, he thought it wise to concede. "Very well. I will see to 500 _volunteers_ immediately, _Warden-Commander."_

"Oh I may be Warden-Commander, but remember Bann, I'm more capable than you ever imagined. Just be patient and wait for the news of what was made of the Darkspawn horde at Ostagar and you will be humming a much happier tune to my music." The Astartes turned and left, leaving the Bann confounded.

Here was a man of massive stature, striding through Redcliffe slaughtering demons and undead as if they were nothing. He rescues the castle and the territory from utter devastation only to conscript 500 _aspirants_ out of the best trained troops in Redcliffe. He may be a literal demi-god, but Bann Teagan would not be intimidated by the likes of this warrior. He needed a way to assert himself as so not to lose face, but how?

The next morning outside the castle's village, 500 men and woman stood in formation awaiting inspection.

"I'm Warden-Commander Alexander Maximus. You will be joining the ranks of my order shortly. However first, you will march to Ostagar to be inducted into the ranks. Leave knowing that you may never return home or live through the trial your about to endure once you reach your destination."

Five hundred some pairs of eyes watched a giant clad is beautiful armor stride back and forth through their ranks. His face neutral except for a few disdainful looks at a select amount of recruits who were promptly removed from the formation and replaced.

"They will do. Have them begin their march in two days' time for Ostagar. Jowan, you are to accompany them." Alexander stated.

"As you wish my lord. I will head to Denerim once we reach Lothering."

Bann Teagan stepped forward, flanked by several knights. "I see that you have picked some very fine men and women to become Grey Wardens. I assume the remainder will be returned once final selection had been made?"

"If they survive, they become Grey Wardens. If they don't, they are given to fire." The Astartes stated simply.

Bann Teagan was alarmed at this development, "But you said you only needed 200! 300 should return to us within a month I would wager."

"I only expect possibly 200 to 250 to make it through the trial."

"And what would this trial be?" The Bann asked.

"You have no business knowing the secrets of the Grey Wardens Bann. Mind your place."

The Bann exploded. "I know my place Giant! But I'm not sure you know yours-"

Alexander grabbed the Bann by the throat, hoisting him into the air. "You wish to join them don't you? To share in their glory? Or you don't? You just wish to wallow here with your dying brother. You are a coward and traitor. You have not answered your King's summons to come to Ostagar. And why might that be? You have trouble putting down a simple demon and its small number of minions. That tells me just how incompetent and undesirable you must be. Very well then. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription upon you, Bann Teagan, as my right as Commander of the Grey in Ferelden."

He dropped the Bann on the grounded, who then began gasping for breath, his knights hesitant in attacking the Giant. Everyone around them just stared, shocked at what had just happen.

"Form up Teagan. You have an appointment with the Grey Wardens at Ostagar." Alex said.

He looked at the knights beside Teagan, "Do you wish to join your Bann?"

They knights hesitated again and then stepped back, not wishing to commit to a death wish of confronting the Giant.

"I'll be keeping in touch Bann, but for now, I will return to Ostagar to regulate its defenders."

The Giant had put on its massive metal pack and ignited a fire on his back. The loud fire lifted him high into the air and into the direction of Ostagar.

Bann Teagan just stared miserably at those around him, not able to get over the fact that he was no longer a nobleman.

Author's note: Need a Beta for quality assurance. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. More will be en route soon.


End file.
